Hearts In Fogged Windows
by B of Ericaland
Summary: Emma thinks her girlfriend and her best friend ought to get along better. But when the two brunettes decide to bring alcohol into the mix, a sober Emma is torn between a mayor intent on seducing her and her innocent best friend. Swan Queen


DISCLAIMER:: do not own. just borrowing for purpose of creative expression. no profit obtained.

A/N:: another kink meme story. this one is pulled from an event that happened in my past. just in case everyone is wondering. i was the mary margaret in this situation. prompt: regina/emma:: regina and emma have sex in the same building as mary margaret. i took it a little step further...

SWAN QUEEN SWAN QUEEN SWAN QUEEN

Emma rubbed her eyes as she tramped down the stairs, groaning at the early hour. Why had they decided to go out on a work night? What time had they even stumbled in last night? Correction… this morning.

Mary Margaret was sitting at the kitchen table, quietly sipping her tea. She didn't look the least bit tired, but then again, she'd slept through most of the activities last night. She was focused on her tea, staring into the light brown liquid intensely.

"How are you possibly upright?" Emma grabbed a mug and started up the Keurig, a present from Regina for their three month anniversary. It was the best present she could have ever gotten. Mary Margaret hated coffee, and the one cup at a time thing was really useful. Regina had hinted that she'd rather have Emma sharing her state of the art espresso machine, but Emma had conveniently avoided the conversation. She wasn't ready to move in just yet. There was a part of her that wanted to, but that was a big step. And she couldn't just abandon Mary Margaret like that.

"Uh… Emma?"

Emma rubbed her temples as the Keurig finished brewing and the piping hot coffee began to pour into her cup. "Hmm?"

"Were you, um, I mean, did you _drink_ last night?"

Emma's head shot up, her eyes instantly filled with concern and worry. "I was driving! Of course I didn't drink! I know I'm not exactly the most responsible person on the planet, but I'm not **that** reckless."

Mary Margaret took a deep breath and exhaled so fast it blew her bangs up and away from her forehead. "Yea, that's what I thought."

"Then why do you sound so disappointed?" Emma raised an eyebrow.

Mary Margaret looked at her for the first time since she'd descended the stairs, her face full of shame and just the smallest hint of disgust. "I… I was_ awake_ last night."

Emma was sipping her coffee, but it sprayed forth from her mouth and her eyes bulged as the woman spoke. "You what?!"

Her roommate looked highly uncomfortable. "I was just resting my eyes and I dozed off, but woke up really quickly and then… when I heard… well I… I couldn't really 'wake up' at that point, now could I?"

Emma felt her stomach sink to the vicinity of her feet. Mary Margaret had been awake? The _whole_ time? She couldn't decide whether she was more sick or motified, each warring inside her for dominance.

SWAN QUEEN SWAN QUEEN SWAN QUEEN

**Eight Hours Earlier**

Emma looked at her best friend, asleep in the passenger seat beside her. She looked over her shoulder to the brunette in the backseat. Regina glanced around the small car's backseat as if it had some disease and were contagious. Emma had offered to drive them in Regina's Mercedes, but the look that had crossed Regina's face at the thought of Emma driving her precious luxury vehicle was even worse than the loathsome look she was currently giving the bug's upholstery. She clasped her hands together as if she were praying and then tilted her head to rest on them in the universal gesture of sleeping and then pointed to Mary Margaret.

The upholstery suddenly forgotten, Regina smirked. She looked out the window at the park. Emma had insisted that her girlfriend and her best friend spend some time trying to legitimately bond, despite their past discrepancies. The past was the past. The argument hadn't worked on Regina until Emma had threatened her with no sex. Finally, she had begrudgingly admitted defeat, on the condition that alcohol be involved. Mary Margaret had also seemed fond of that idea, so Emma was default designated driver.

The night had started out tense, both women hardly drunk enough yet to even pretend to like each other, but after Regina had downed vodka number four and Mary Margaret had packed away an impressive six tequila shots, they were the best of friends. It had been Mary Margaret's idea to come to the park in the woods, a little childlike fun sounding like just the thing to cap off their night.

The schoolteacher had played around on the equipment as Regina had sat on a park bench with Emma, leaning heavily against her side and whispering things in her ear too inappropriate enough to be heard on even HBO. It had sent desire pulsing straight to Emma's core. She'd been thinking about nothing else but fucking Regina all night, her desire increasing to a steady rolling boil beneath her skin as the hours passed, but Mary Margaret's presence prevented her from acting on anything and every time she suggested they call it a night, the brunette schoolteacher would pout until Emma gave in.

She secretly knew Regina was enjoying this slow torture. Somewhere beneath her vodka induced haze, Regina was reveling in Emma's torture.

But now Mary Margaret was asleep, the alcohol finally knocking her out. Emma poked at her shoulder and got no response.

Regina bit her bottom lip and curled her finger in a come hither motion.

Emma, still very much sober and able to discern that this might not be the best idea, raised an eyebrow.

Regina pouted and once again, beckoned with her finger. She wiggled a little in the seat and Emma couldn't tell what she was doing until Regina's lacy underwear smacked her straight in the face.

She pulled them off and stared at them in horror, her eyes flashing to Mary Margaret, who did nothing but let out a soft snore. Then Emma felt the dampness of the material in her hand, her only indication that Regina's arousal matched her own and was not simply the product of her alcohol impaired judgment. With one last look at her roommate, she pulled her chair forward and with precision skill (obviously she practised this manuveur before), she slipped into the back seat.

Regina was on her in less than a second, pulling Emma against her, her mouth latching onto the blonde's neck.

Emma bit back a moan, straddling the brunette to get more comfortable… this was the backseat of a Volkswagen Beetle after all. She pulled Regina's mouth to hers, feeding on her lips and tongue hungrily.

Regina hummed happily as her hands dragged Emma's shirt up and over her head. She discarded it in the seat beside her and reached around the blonde for the clasp of her bra, but Emma pulled back and shook her head. She gestured with a thumb over her shoulder. "We shouldn't."

Regina put a finger to her lips to silence her before just continuing to reach around and plucking the clasp of her bra open. She slid the straps down off her shoulders and down her arms before tossing it on top of her shirt. She leaned forward and pulled Emma's right nipple into her mouth, sucking firmly, nibbling softly every few moments, sending waves of pleasure straight to the blonde's core. Regina moved her attention to the left, showering her other breast with equal attention. She placed wet, open-mouthed kisses on the toned expanse of Emma's stomach as her fingers worked on undoing the zipper of her jeans.

Emma was grateful she had worn her loose fitting pair in anticipation of tonight, having not known what to expect. It made it easy for Regina to slid her hand into the open fly of the denim. She smirked as Regina's eyes clouded over with lust, though whether it was from the sheer amount of wetness she'd discovered or the fact that Emma had chosen to forego underwear tonight, the blonde wasn't sure. Possibly a combination of both. She rocked forward against Regina's hand, too scared to risk waking her roommate by vocalising what she needed.

Regina leaned back up and captured her lips at the same moment that she slipped two fingers into her entrance. Emma moaned into the brunette's mouth in response. As a reward, Regina began to stroke slowly inside her. Emma rolled her hips to meet every inward thrust, desperate for more contact.

In the back of her mind, Emma remained always aware of the sleeping woman in the front seat, but as her orgasm built, she found she cared less and less, her need for release eclipsing her better judgment. She came, leaning in and biting down on Regina's shoulder to muffle her cry.

Regina slowed her fingers and withdrew almost reluctantly. She brought her soaked fingers to her mouth and sucked them dry. She made a sound akin to a purr, pulling her digits from her mouth with a wet pop. She captured Emma's lips so the blonde could get a taste of herself.

Emma, driven wild by her own essence on Regina's tongue, pushed up Regina's dress, desperate to get to the heat between her thighs. Her only regret was that she couldn't slide down to her knees and feast on the brunette's heated flesh. She was forced to use her hands, but she'd make due. She stroked through the brunette's wet folds, entering her so gently that Regina sighed with a smile.

Regina's hands reached up, gripping the bare flesh at Emma's sides, grounding herself as Emma began to thrust harder, jolting her body back against the seat repeatedly. Regina rode her thrusts, her head falling back against the seat. She had to bite into her lip so hard she almost drew blood to keep herself from calling out Emma's name.

Emma bent close to Regina's ear. "Come for me Gina."

There were very few times in the history of their relationship that Regina let her get away with the nickname. Only in times of extreme emotion, when she got upset or in the throes of passion. In this moment, she allowed it. She obeyed the command, coming hard and fast. Emma held her through it.

As she came down from her high, holding Emma's sweaty body against hers, she noticed all the windows had fogged over. Regina reached out and lazily drew a heart, putting their initials in it like they were some love sick teenagers.

In that moment of bliss, Emma felt like they were.

SWAN QUEEN SWAN QUEEN SWAN QUEEN

Regina pulled her robe tighter around her as she came down the stairs. It was early, too early. She crossed the foyer, schooling her features into the mask of mayor. It fell away immediately when she saw the blonde on her doorstep. "Sheriff Swan?"

Emma pushed in, closing the door behind her. She didn't say a word, just grabbed Regina's hand and led her back up the stairs. They crept quietly past Henry's closed bedroom door and into the sound proof safety of Regina's room.

"Emma, what is it?"

Emma looked at her with unreadable eyes. She undid the sash on her robe and pushed it off her shoulders, removing her own jacket and tossing it down with the robe before slipping out of her jeans. Standing there in her underwear and tank top, she looked much as she had that morning so long ago when she answered the door to her room at the bed and breakfast.

"Darling, what's wrong?"

Emma wrapped her arms around Regina's neck, pulling the brunette in for a tight hug, the term of endearment meaning more than she could ever tell the brunette and just confirming why she was here. "I love you."

Regina's concern didn't ebb away, but her heart swelled despite it at those three words. She backed the blonde over to the bed, laying her down before getting in beside her. She pulled the duvet over them and then wrapped Emma in her arms, kissing her hair. "I love you too."

Emma thought back to the hour long conversation she'd just had with Mary Margaret, all spurned from a heart with initials the brunette schoolteacher had seen out of the corner of her eye on the fogged up window of the bug, a conversation about commitment and what Emma was truly afraid of. A conversation about the future and if Emma could handle finally letting someone in. She looked up into brown eyes, alight with worry. "If the invitation is still open… I'd like to wake up this way every morning."

Regina raised an eyebrow, not daring to be hopeful and convinced she'd misinterpreted. "Do you mean…?"

Emma nodded. "I want to move in."


End file.
